<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lifehouse 2.0 by posholnahyipojaluista7a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917875">lifehouse 2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a'>posholnahyipojaluista7a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"... но нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы быть собой. это совершенно нормально оставаться такими, какие вы - настоящими." им джебом 180611</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>когда мне хуева получается что-то такое</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ты лежишь на кровати</p><p>твоя левая щека становится мокрой</p><p>высыхает и снова мокнет</p><p>и снова</p><p>и снова, пока ты шьешь</p><p>нитка тонкая, и ты делаешь на сто стежков больше, чтобы заплатка продержалась хотя бы на денек подольше</p><p>заплатка на твоей голой дрожащей груди</p><p>ты не можешь дышать</p><p>огромная дыра прямо посередине</p><p>прямо между ребер насквозь</p><p>через сердце</p><p>болит</p><p>твоя агония кажется бесконечной</p><p>ты шьешь чтобы сказать</p><p>все хорошо</p><p>я справлюсь</p><p>я не буду ненавидеть тишину</p><p>в которой не слышно его дыхания</p><p>я буду любить возвращаться в комнату</p><p>безрадостную безликую безголосую безобразную безжизненную безнего</p><p>комнату</p><p>все хорошо</p><p>я не буду кричать</p><p>я не буду носить вину</p><p>я не буду сожалеть</p><p>что оказалась бесполезной</p><p>я буду просить о помощи</p><p>я не буду одна</p><p>совсем бесконечно одна</p><p>ты лежишь и шьешь</p><p>чтобы на следующий день</p><p>нитки порвались</p><p>и ты взялась за иглу снова</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 10 feet tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>она выходит на улицу и вспоминает, что такое дышать.</p>
<p>ах если бы можно было выбрать, где потеряться. точный момент, не тот, в который бросит тебя твоя жизнь, беззащитного и бесконечно усталого. а тот, в котором ты сам захочешь быть. который не заест , как кассета, который не зажует тебя вместе с ней. момент, в котором ты каждую секунду будешь заново вспоминать как дышать.</p>
<p>она выходит на улицу и пес выходит вместе с ней.</p>
<p>это так тяжело — быть в ответе за самого себя. жить каждую минуту своей жизни, зная, что твои падения только твои и есть. задыхаться, лезть на стены, кричать не горлом, а самим нутром, и выть о том, как невыносимо больно быть собой. быть здесь и сейчас. просто быть.</p>
<p>она отталкивается от земли, и колеса самоката несут ее вперед.</p>
<p>приходится молить о передышке, хотя ты знаешь, что их и так было слишком много, но всегда — недостаточно. на каждой паузе ты успеваешь только выдохнуть, а потом тебя снова неостановимо несет куда-то, где ты не готов существовать. потому что ты еще не собрался, ты еще не успел залечить саднящее горло, не успел заклеить пластырем себя.</p>
<p>она едет по пустой дороге. капли из-под колес брызгают на джинсы. пес бежит рядом с ней. они только вдвоем, они есть друг у друга, и это самое — единственное — важное. она ощущает что-то, похожее на спокойствие, она переполняется нежностью, которая брызгает наружу улыбкой. пес бежит рядом.</p>
<p>если бы можно было выбрать, где потеряться, то она потерялась бы здесь. навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>